Yotsuba no Kurooba
by Shaka Moon
Summary: O passado sempre volta. E desta vez ele tinha vindo para ficar. :: Slash/Shonen-ai Shaka x Mu, Aioria x Marin, Milo x Kamus & outros. ACTUALIZADA COM INFORMAÇÃO SOBRE O HIATUS E RESPOSTA A REVIEWS! Obrigada a todos os que comentaram, favoritaram e deram follow!
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya non me pertence, nem seus personagens fofinhos, nem seus personagens menos fofinhos, nem nada. Eu apenas levo os personagens para brincar de casinha quando minha imaginação perversa anda à solta.

**_Nota da Autora:_** Dá para acreditar? Minha instrutora no ginásio lendo o horóscopo de dia 3 de Fevereiro para Virgem me deu essa ideia. Pessoa estranha que eu sou.

_**Aviso:**_ Essa fic contém (conterá) yaoi. Não gosta? Oras, é só clicar no 'x' vermelhinho lá no topo da página. Juro, ele não faz mal a ninguém, nem eu me importo se ninguém gostar (risos)

* * *

Pouco passava das duas da tarde quando acordou. Remexeu-se na cama, preguiçosamente e espreguiçou-se, tentando tirar o cansaço dos seus ombros. Sentou-se na cabeceira da cama e bocejou.

Tinha voltado tarde para casa, demasiado tarde. A noite passada fora em uma balada (levado à força por Milo e Afrodite, é claro) e sua mente deve ter decidido dar o fora, pois parecia estar completamente ausente do que ocorrera.

Era verdade que se tinha divertido, mas não gostava muito daquele tipo de coisa. Preferia ficar em casa, a ler ou a ver um filme. Não era rapaz para isso.

Shaka olhou para a janela, onde a luz do sol adentrava o quarto furtivamente, ofuscando-lhe os olhos. Depois virou-se para o outro lado e olhou o despertador, pensando que o alarme devia ter passado à demasiado tempo para o seu gosto.

Ouviu o som irritante da campainha a tocar e levantou-se da cama imediatamente. Uma das coisas que não gostava de fazer era não deixar os seus...convidados, se assim se podia dizer, à espera.

Quem raios seria àquela hora?

- Shaaaaakaaaaaa!! – gritou alguém impaciente do outro lado da porta.

Milo, pensou Shaka, já imaginando o que o trouxera ali.

Apressou-se a chegar à porta e abriu-a, ainda sonolento.

- Bom dia para você também, Milo – disse ensonado para o outro, que trazia um grande sorriso na cara.

- Nem lhe passa o que acabou de acontecer! – o escorpiano quase se pendurava no pescoço de Shaka, de tão feliz que estava. Só faltava mesmo dar pulinhos e dançar, pensou o loiro inconformado. Adentrou a casa de Shaka sem nem pedir permissão e se sentou no sofá da sala, para onde o loiro também se dirigiu.

- O Kamus pediu você em casamento? – perguntou ausente.

- Não, idiota – retrucou Milo censurando-o com o olhar. – Mas já que fala nele...

- Se passa algo? – perguntou Shaka, apoiando a cabeça na mão aborrecido.

- Passa, e é bom. Muito bom! Você vai adorar – Milo parecia estar eléctrico essa manhã...ou seria tarde? O loiro nem sabia. – Sabe a prima do Kamus, aquela mocinha baixa com cabelo lilás?

- A Saori? – perguntou Shaka, já adivinhando o motivo do amigo se encontrar ali.

- Era esse o nome dela? Bom, passando isso, ela vai casar! Com aquele moleque que parecia filho da Marin...era filho mesmo? Ou era entiado? Nem me lembro... – Milo coçou a cabeça nervosamente, tentando lembrar-se em vão do que acontecera com o tal moço.

- Seiya? – até mesmo quase dormindo em pé Shaka conseguia dar mostras de ter melhor memória que Milo.

- É, algo do género...Sim, penso que é isso. De qualquer das maneiras, eles se vão casar e o Kamus convidou a gente para ir lá.

- Eu não vou – disse Shaka prontamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Aí você não me apanha, Milo. Eu detesto casamentos.

- Não era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você, isso era uma coisa sem grande relevância. Agora, imagina quem eu acabei de encontrar à pouco! – disse Milo entusiasmado, tentando arrancar alguma reacção mais convincente do amigo. – O Mu!

Abanou as mãos na frente da cara do loiro, que olhava agora fixamente para a mesinha de centro à sua frente.

- Hã? – perguntou Shaka distraído. – Quem é o Mu?

- Não se faça de engraçadinho, buda light – disse Milo apressadamente, gesticulando enquanto falava. – Você se lembra? Quando a gente passou para o 3º ciclo?

- E porque eu haveria de me lembrar? – decidiu retificar o comentário arrogante antes que Milo falasse algo. – Me desculpa, foi sem intenção. Sim, eu me lembro muito bem.

- A gente bateu um papo e combinámos de nos encontrar um dia! O que você acha disso? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos azuis extasiado.

- É suposto achar algo? – bingo! Lá estava Shaka desconcertando os amigos mais uma vez. Quando é que seu mau génio iria se cansar de aparecer?

- É, barbie – respondeu Milo, cruzando também os braços. – Então? Quer ir?

- O que eu posso fazer contra isso? – resmungou o loiro.

- Nada mesmo – disse Milo contente, e disparou porta fora sem nem dar tempo a Shaka de analisar bem a informação que recebera.

_Mu..._pensou Shaka, deitando-se no sofá, pronto para relaxar um pouco. Tanto quanto se lembrava, era um garoto um pouco estranho, tanto física como psicologicamente. Entrara na escola a meio do ano, vindo de um intercâmbio escolar de um sítio qualquer que ele pensava ser o Tibete...sim, era isso. Tanto quanto sabia, Mu era tibetano. Se lembrou mecanicamente do dia em que se conheceram, quando Shaka ainda era um geniozinho metido e arrogante, no primeiro dia em que Mu chegara à escola.

* * *

Bem gente... Nova coisinha irritante circulando por aí, quer dizer, fic... Não é novidade nenhuma que eu não sei escrever, então...

Como é apenas um prólogo, ela deverá ser postada aos pouquinhos. Até lá, queria ver algumas **reviews** incentivadoras! \o/ (apesar de não merecer, eu sei)

É que desilude um pouco quando uma fic não tem reviews... É um pouco chato para o autor, sabe? Eu sei que não está grande coisa, mas custa dizer o que achou? E eu me esforcei para fazer ela, sério gente... Me perdoem qualquer erro gramatical, eu só tenho 13 anos, não sou ninguém ainda.

Bem... Abraços para todos! E, sem esquecer,** Feliz Aniversário Mu-yu**! (_sim, hoje, pelo menos no horário de Portugal, já é dia 27_)

_Shaka Moon (27/03/10)_


	2. Capítulo I: Recordando a Inocência

_**Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya non me pertence, nem seus personagens fofinhos, nem seus personagens menos fofinhos, nem nada. Eu apenas levo os personagens para brincar de casinha quando minha imaginação perversa anda à solta.

_**Aviso:**_ Shonen-ai, yaoi, enfim, garotos/homens/variações se pegando/abraçando/fazendo coisas kawaiis. Não gosta? Tudo bem, não estamos aqui para discutir isso! Tá vendo o 'X'-zinho vermelho lá em cima? Só clicar e _have a nice day!_ :)

_**Nota da Autora:**_ A música utilizada nesse capítulo é "Dramatic", da Yuki, e faz parte do OST de Honey and Clover. Ah, como eu amo Honey and Clover! E, sem esquecer, respostas a reviews na nota de rodapé!

* * *

**Capítulo I - Recordando a inocência**

_"Naquele momento, senti que estávamos procurando uma mesma coisa."_

O corredor principal parecia estar impedido pela quantidade de alunos que ali se amontoavam. Uns empurravam os outros, tirando o seu lugar na fila, outros iam-se embora e outros ainda permaneciam calmos e serenos, olhando a multidão que os rodeava.

Como Shaka odiava multidões!

Ali estava ele, com os longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo, tentando ver o que se passava na porta de entrada, encavalitado nos ombros do seu melhor amigo, que também se esforçava por ver algo. Mas tudo o que viam eram cabeças e mais cabeças de alunos impacientes e outros nem tanto pela decisão que o Conselho tomaria acerca de umas quantas regras que a ex-directora aplicara enquanto estava na escola.

Podia-se dizer que estavam numa manifestação, mas não lhe chamariam isso. Apenas queriam saber se as regras iam ser anuladas ou se continuariam em vigor...se bem que mesmo que continuassem em vigor, eles poriam termo nelas assim que tivessem oportunidade.

De repente, houve algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Alguém, provavelmente um dos mais velhos, tinha empurrado um aluno para o chão a fim de poder ver melhor o que se passava e ir ter com os seus amigos.

Shaka desviou os olhos da porta da secretaria e olhou para trás, onde, no chão, um rapaz que parecia mais novo que ele próprio se tentava levantar, de encontro à parede. A sua pele era de alabastro, era magro e tinha longos cabelos lavanda, que estavam apertados num rabo de cavalo desajeitado.

O loiro deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo, chamando sua atenção:

- Miro! Importa-se de me pôr no chão? Tenho...De...Sair...Daqui! – gritou Shaka ao ouvido do amigo devido ao tumulto à sua volta.

- Porquê, barbie? Não quer...Saber... O que vai sair...Dali? – berrou igualmente Miro para o loiro ouvir.

- Quero! Mas depois... Você me conta, ok? Eu...Volto...Em...Seguida! – gritou e fez sinal para o amigo o deixar descer de suas costas. Shaka desceu desajeitadamente, quase caindo no chão. Pegou a sua mochila e foi até ao fim do corredor, onde, a menos que os seus sentidos lhe pregassem uma partida, estava o frágil rapaz de cabelos roxos.

Empurrou algumas pessoas alheias pelo caminho; outros conhecidos, como Saga e o seu irmão gémeo Kanon, que lhe gritaram um – Hey, onde vai com tanta pressa, Shaka? Espera a gente! – cederam-lhe passagem e quando chegou ao fim do corredor, finalmente, encontrou o rapaz, ainda sentado no chão, encolhido contra a parede.

Os cabelos lavanda eram mais longos do que pensara: sentado como estava, estes tocavam no chão sem dificuldade alguma. O que aqueles cabelos tinham de invulgar, também tinham de belo. Um par de olhos verde-esmeralda fitava a multidão, perplexos. Não tinha sobrancelhas; no lugar delas, era possível ver dois pontos avermelhados.

- Você está bem? – perguntou bruscamente, olhando para ele.

- Hã? – o rapaz virou a cara para o loiro à sua frente, saindo do seu transe momentâneo. A sua voz límpida e doce ecoou na mente do loiro, como uma melodia suave. – Ah...Eu estou bem, eu acho – disse um pouco reticente.

- Não quer ajuda para se levantar? – inquiriu Shaka, estendendo-lhe uma mão pálida. O rapaz agarrou-a desajeitadamente, quase caindo de novo e levando Shaka consigo e se levantou, pegando nas suas coisas.

- Ahm, desculpe... Obrigado – agradeceu, sem encarar o rapaz loiro à sua frente. Virava-se para seguir caminho quando Shaka o segurou pelo pulso.

- Espere – falou o loiro firme. – Não quer vir dar uma volta? Sei lá, por causa da confusão... – apontou para todos os lados, onde amontoados de estudantes se viam, tentando chegar mais perto da porta do conselho.

- Po..pode ser - o rapaz falou inseguro e segurou uma mão que Shaka lhe estendeu. Desceram as escadas e passaram pelo átrio da escola, que atravessaram, chegando rapidamente a uma grande porta de vidro que Shaka empurrou com alguma dificuldade.

- Nunca tinha visto você por cá – falou o loiro, analisando o outro. – É novo?

- Ahm? – o rapaz parecia não ter percebido a pergunta. – Ah, me desculpe...é que eu sou um pouco distraído...se sou novo? Na escola?

- Sim...era isso que eu queria perguntar – retorquiu o outro um pouco desagradado. Odiava pessoas distraídas...como a que se encontrava a seu lado. Olhou para o rapaz, que pareceu sustentar o peso do seu olhar com alguma dificuldade. Shaka viu as maçãs do rosto dele se avermelharem diante do seu olhar inquisidor e frio.

- Sim...sim, sou – disse sem jeito. – E você? Me desculpe...sei que não devia me interferir – desviou o olhar para o lado, pois estava difícil suportar o olhar do garoto loiro.

- Não tem mal – disse o loiro, fazendo um gesto para que o mais novo o seguisse. O rapaz apressou o passo. – Não necessariamente... Vim da turma que andava no externato que pertence ao mesmo director desta escola.

- Ah! Então vocês se conhecem há muito tempo... Bem...eu não conheço ninguém, na verdade. Você é a primeira pessoa com quem falo.

- Sério? Nem me apresentei... Sou Shaka Shenoy. E você, como se chama? – perguntou o loiro, caminhando.

- Ahh... Mu Hanamoto – respondeu o rapaz. – E você é de verdade a primeira pessoa que conheço aqui.

- É que vendo você ali, no meio da multidão, pensei que conhecesse alguém... Por falar nisso, o que você estava fazendo lá? – Shaka perguntou parecendo um professor de primária chateado com um aluno irresponsável, olhando para Mu um pouco curioso e sentindo-se intrometido.

- Ah...é que sabe, como minha matrícula foi feita há pouco tempo, meu pai me disse que tinha de mostrar uns papéis para o director... por isso que eu estava lá – respondeu com um sorriso doce, olhando para o loiro.

Por um momento, Shaka pareceu perder a pose de inalcançável arrogante olhando o sorriso esboçado pelos lábios do mais recente amigo, mas não deu o braço a torcer e levantou o queixo, com um ar de notória superioridade. Era evidente que a visão dos seus lábios se curvando num sorriso lhe tocara.

- Sim... Claro, como não pensei nisso antes... – disse mais para si do que para Mu, e apressou mais o passo, deixando o rapaz de cabelos lavanda para trás. Mu correu para o alcançar e continuou caminhando ao lado dele. Agarrou seu pulso, fazendo o loiro virar-se espantado e lhe falou, calmo:

- Você não precisa pensar em tudo... É apenas uma pessoa, ninguém mais, ninguém menos. Não se culpe – e lá estava ele dando aquele lindo sorriso! Porque a imagem de seu rosto delicado sorrindo não conseguia lhe sair da cabeça e estava lhe perturbando tanto?

_Nakushita yakusoku wa hoshi ni_

_(Promessas perdidas se transformam em estrelas)_

_Omoide wa tokenai_

_(Minhas memórias não desaparecerão)_

- Eu não estava me culpando – retorquiu o loiro, mais pela força do hábito do que pela frase dita pelo amigo. – Apenas me recriminando um pouco.

Mu sorriu de novo.

- Venha comigo...preciso lhe mostrar uma coisa. Apesar de ser novo na escola, já me apresentaram cada canto dela, e descobri algo que gostava de mostrar a alguém...só não tinha ninguém a quem mostrar – baixou o olhar para os pés, esperando o loiro não notar a mágoa nos seus olhos.

- Eu...eu vou com você – disse Shaka, olhando para o menino e sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que ele não veria...mas pelos vistos se enganara.

Mu levantou a cabeça para o loiro, subitamente animado e falou: Você sorriu... Viu como nada é impossível? E não se culpe por ter feito isso, você bem melhor sorrindo do que fazendo pose de metido – mal acabou de falar Shaka desfez o sorriso e levantou o queixo, mas com um leve rubor nas bochechas.

_Yotsuba no kurooba sagashinagara kimi no kao_

_(Procurando um trevo de quatro folhas)_

_Chirari nusumi mite wa meo sorasu_

_(Deito um olhar para você e logo o desvio)_

- Vamos logo – declarou o loiro andando muito depressa.

- Claro...vamos! – Mu teve de correr de novo para o acompanhar e foram caminhando calmamente pela parte de trás dos pavilhões da escola.

Não tardou muito até chegarem a uma espécie de parque infantil, onde se podia ver um escorrega vermelho e dois baloiços com os ferros coloridos a azul e os bancos de madeira. Em volta do parque crescia alguma erva, demasiado verde e baixa.

- É aqui? – perguntou Shaka, um pouco inconformado. Qual era a ideia do menino? Levá-lo num parque infantil? Ele já tinha ido a um parque infantil...então porque ali seria diferente?

- Sim – assentiu Mu com a cabeça e sorriu, caminhando na direcção dos baloiços e deixando Shaka parado na entrada do pequeno «parque».

Shaka ficou ali, olhando o nada, perplexo. Porque diabos estava ali? Devia ter dispensado o garoto logo desde o momento em que o vira...a sua aparência...os traços físicos, demasiado delicados para um menino...devia ter adivinhado que ele deveria ter sérios problemas mentais.

- Olhe...ahm...me desculpe, mas eu vou voltar para o corredor do conselho, sim? Tenho lá gente me esperando, e está ficando tarde... – lamentou-se o loiro, servindo-se das desculpas mais esfarrapadas que encontrara. Baixou a cabeça e abanou-a, sacudindo os fios loiros e pensando: «Por budha, onde eu me fui meter? Porque eu vim sequer? Eu deveria ter adivinhado, ele não... Não está à minha altura... Talvez... Demasiado infantil para mim.»

- Você não gosta, pois não? – ouviu o outro perguntar baixo, parando o baloiço com os pés e ficando apenas sentado nele, balançando levemente. Shaka podia dizer que, se Mu fosse uma flor, acabara de murchar. – Eu sei. Ninguém gosta. Eu devia ter reparado nisso. Você é demasiado adulto para coisas assim. Me desculpe, foi erro meu pensar que você poderia achar interessante estar comigo.

_Arekara dore kurai yoru o koetano?_

_(Quantas noites passaram desde então?)_

_Nigate na tokoro kara nigeteruno?_

_(Estamos fugindo dos lugares desagradáveis?)_

- Não...não, não é nada disso! – Shaka quase gritou. Sim, era isso mesmo, mas ver o rapazinho, novo na escola, sozinho, sem amigos, e tão simpático e frágil, constatando o que ele pensava de uma forma tão adulta, o espantou e abalou de verdade. Ele realmente tinha o dom de ferir as pessoas. «Você tem une língua ferrina», a voz autoritária mas amigável de Kamus ecoou na sua cabeça, seguindo-se da voz um pouco desapontada de Milo, perguntando: «Shaka, por que você fez isso?». Ele tinha de concordar em seu interior. Tinha uma língua afiada, capaz de ferir a pessoa mais alegre do mundo, e um dom de fazer os outros quase se ajoelharem a seus pés, um dom que, segundo os gémeos, poderia até funcionar com o Papa ou o próprio Budha.

O loiro caminhou até ao rapaz de cabelos lavanda, que continuava baloiçando desconsolado com a brisa quente da tarde. Se sentou no outro baloiço vago, ao lado do dele, e baixou o olhar para os ténis que calçava.

- Você não é infantil – ele falou, tentando se redimir por suas palavras e seus pensamentos. – Eu é que sou demasiado mesquinho. E chato. E tenho, de verdade, o dom de ferir as pessoas. Tenho uma língua ferina, como diz o Kamus, e sou tão arrogante, que até o próprio Budha conseguiria se ajoelhar a meus pés se fosse preciso. E sou...

- Você não é nada disso – disse Mu, levantando a cabeça para o loiro, que continuava fitando os ténis. – Você é humano. Como todos nós. Não se culpe...Ou como você diz, não se recrimine – falou dando um sorriso amigável e doce, o mesmo sorriso de há bocado que não lhe saía da cabeça. Como ele conseguia continuar sorrindo depois do que o loiro dissera e pensara a seu respeito? Quer dizer...não que o rapaz de cabelos arroxeados pudesse ler seu pensamento, é claro que não, mas devido às palavras que proferira...Bom, se a ele não lhe abalavam, a Shaka abalariam de certeza!

Permaneceram em silêncio por um momento. Shaka continuava se interrogando sobre o porquê de Mu não se importar – «quer dizer, é claro que se importa, todo mundo se importa», dizia sua mente – sobre a sua tentativa de fuga e das desculpas esfarrapadas que tinha arranjado para escapar...estava inconformado. De certo ele ficara ressentido e, nalgum momento, num acesso de raiva, lhe jogaria tudo isso na cara.

_Fuku o kigaete mado no soto o mitemiyoo_

_(Vamos trocar de roupa e olhar lá para fora)_

_Shinkokyuushite mieru keshiki wa_

_(Respirando fundo, poderemos ver)_

_Chigau hazu dawa_

_(Uma paisagem diferente pela janela)_

Mas, levantando sua cabeça e o olhando, surpreendentemente, com carinho, se apercebeu de que isso seria impossível. Mu parecia ser uma pessoa calma, equilibrada, doce e gentil. _E_ distraído, coisa que o loiro detestava. Mas pelo rapaz sentado no baloiço a seu lado, talvez fosse capaz de abrir uma excepção.

- Não vou me recriminar – falou Shaka algum tempo depois, ainda com o olhar fixo em Mu.

- Você disse o mesmo da última vez – a voz doce de seu mais recente colega ecoou no parque vazio, causando no loiro uma reviravolta desagradável no estômago. – E não cumpriu. Como eu hei de saber se posso confiar em você assim? – perguntou divertido.

- Oras, é claro que pode – Shaka falou, tentando manter sua pose de "eu sou inalcançável para vocês meros mortais", mas não conseguiu, dando uma pequena risada. – Porque não poderia confiar em mim?

- Eu conheço você à pouco tempo... – o menino falou atemorizado. – Meu pai diz para ir devagar, e não aprofundar muito as relações com as outras pessoas. Diz que elas podem me machucar.

- Provavelmente porque alguém já machucou você – e lá estava seu mau génio interferindo de novo. Quando é que ele pararia de ser metido nos assuntos das outras pessoas? – Desculpe, não era minha intenção.

- Não tem mal – apaziguou-o Mu, dando um sorriso triste e singelo ao mesmo tempo. – Você tem razão, algumas pessoas já me machucaram.

O estômago de Shaka deu outra reviravolta, desta vez de raiva e não de atrapalhamento. Como alguém poderia sequer ter coragem de ferir uma pessoa tão bondosa, amável, frágil e delicada como Mu? Estava um pouco inconformado, é claro.

- E o que você fez quando essas pessoas lhe machucaram? – perguntou o loiro, cerrando as mãos com força em volta das correntes que seguravam o baloiço.

- Ahm...o que eu poderia fazer? – perguntou debilmente, sorrindo de novo. – Eu não poderia fazer nada. Eles eram muitos, e faziam troça de mim por causa de meu aspecto...vai entender, tem cada pessoa mais esquisita...Não percebi qual o problema deles comigo, então eu não fiz nada.

Shaka estava, de novo, inconformado com os factos.

- O problemas deles com você e seu aspecto – disse Shaka se acalmando – é que você é simplesmente areia demais para o saco deles. Você não tem de se acanhar assim dessa maneira. Seu aspecto não é nada de que se deva fazer troça.

- Sei não... – Mu comentou, dando alguns chutes na areia do chão do parque. – Está vendo estes dois pontos aqui, na minha testa? – falou, pondo os dedos por cima dos mesmos. – Penso que esse era o problema deles. E meu cabelo, minha aparência frágil...mas eu nunca cheguei a descobrir o que era realmente.

Shaka se levantou de seu baloiço e caminhou até Mu, olhando de frente para ele e dizendo em tom firme:

- Isso não vai acontecer mais com você. Eu prometo – estendeu seu dedo mindinho para o rosto de Mu, que o olhava confuso.

- Me dê o seu agora – disse, pegando uma das mãos do colega e pondo de frente à sua. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Uma promessa estava feita entre eles dois.

- O que isso significa? – inquiriu o rapaz na frente do loiro, fitando seus dedos. Parecia quase que estavam de mão dada.

- Isso é uma promessa, Mu – disse Shaka, dando um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios. – Pelo menos foi isso que me disseram... É uma maneira de materializar uma promessa...Como hei de explicar?

- Não precisa explicar, eu percebi – disse Mu sorrindo de novo, se levantando do baloiço e pegando a mão do virginiano. – Venha comigo, quero lhe mostrar então aquilo.

- Mas...não era isto que você me queria mostrar? – Shaka falou apontando o parque em seu redor.

- Ah, não! O que eu queria lhe mostrar...venha cá – arrastou o loiro para uma espécie de canteiro que se estendia em volta do parque, com relva miudinha a crescer. Se abaixou e começou a mexer freneticamente na relva, tentando achar algo que Shaka não sabia o que era.

_Kowareta taisetsu na mono to_

_(Pergunto-me se algum dia seremos capazes)_

_Itsuka mata aeru higa kurukashira_

_(De nos reencontrarmos com essas coisas despedaçadas)_

- Tenho de achar um... sempre há montes deles por aqui...eu tenho a certeza que já vi um... – o loiro ouvia Mu resmungar baixinho, continuando a procurar a tal coisa. – Shaka....chega aqui...acho...acho que já...já encontrei – falou, levantando o rosto alvo, com as maçãs do rosto coradas e um sorriso nos lábios.

Shaka se abaixou na altura dele e olhou para a relva sobre os seus pés. O que poderia haver de especial num pedaço de grama?

- O que há aqui? – perguntou desconfiado, fitando o rosto de Mu.

- Ahm... – Mu se levantou com a mão atrás das costas, que parecia segurar algo dentro do punho fechado e fez sinal para que o loiro o fizesse também. – Isto – Mu estendeu a mão que estava escondida e a abriu, mostrando uma plantinha muito verde e com um frágil caule sem folhas.

- Um _yotsuba no kurooba_ – falou o rapaz de cabelos lavanda, baixando os olhos para os ténis, envergonhado, as suas bochechas adquirindo um tom rosado.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou o loiro. Sabia que o amigo falava em japonês, mas como nunca fora muito bom nessa matéria, não percebera. Apesar de estar no Japão há algum tempo, não se habituara à língua japonesa. Fitou a planta por um tempo, se apercebendo que se tratava de...

- Um trevo de quatro folhas! – exclamou Shaka surpreendido. Tanto quanto sabia, só existiam trevos de quatro folhas nas histórias e contos infantis. Seria praticamente impossível encontrar um! Mas Mu estava na sua frente, segurando-o na sua mão, mostrando-lho. O que aquilo significaria? – Mas...como você o encontrou?

- Procurando...digamos que, no que toca a encontrar coisas raras, eu tenho _sorte_ – Mu falou acanhado e deu uma pequena risada cristalina, seguida da de Shaka devido ao trocadilho. – É para você – falou depressa corando mais, esticando o braço na direcção do rosto do loiro.

- Pa...para mim? – inquiriu Shaka, parando de rir imediatamente. Não percebia qual era a ideia do menino... Porquê um trevo de quatro folhas? – Porquê eu?

- Porque...porque você é a primeira pessoa que conheci aqui... E... é especial – falou envergonhado, não sorrindo mais.

- Porque eu sou especial? – perguntou Shaka apelando a seu lado racional, franzindo a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Simplesmente é... não sei explicar – Mu sorriu com o canto dos lábios e fitou o loiro de olhos azuis. – Se não quiser, é claro, não tem de aceitar... é só que... é para que todos os seus sonhos se realizem, e que nada de mal aconteça com você... porque... você é importante para mim... – olhou para o céu esperando que o loiro não tivesse percebido as suas últimas palavras.

_Nokoshita kizuato ga kieinai_

_(As cicatrizes do passado não desaparecerão)_

_Sorezore no basho made_

_(Agora devemos partir)_

_Mou ikana kucha_

_(Cada um para seu lugar)_

Shaka levantou as mãos, encobrindo as de Mu com as suas e falou, fitando-o:

- É... é bom saber que sou importante para alguém – disse imitando o colega, olhando para o céu azul. O sol brilhava alto; apesar de já passar do meio dia, como o céu estava praticamente limpo, com algumas nuvens passando aqui e ali, a luz ainda conseguia ofuscar os olhos de quem olhasse no astro rei directamente. – Você também é importante para mim – falou, desta vez dando um sorriso singelo.

- Porque eu sou? – Mu perguntou, baixando de novo os olhos para a grama. – Eu nunca fui importante para alguém cujo sangue não corresse nas minhas veias.

Shaka sentiu um pouco de pena dele, e sabia que isso se devia em parte à troça que faziam dele devido a sua estatura, seu aspecto.

- Simplesmente é – o loiro falou dando um sorriso reconfortante para o colega. Com uma das mãos, levantou o queixo dele, fazendo-o lhe encarar: - Não se sinta mal por isso. Ser importante para alguém é bom. E você é importante para mim – terminou de falar, cobrindo a pequena mão de Mu com a sua. – Posso ficar com o trevo?

- Kurooba – corrigiu Mu, sorrindo para o loiro, que fez uma cara de birra. – É assim que se diz em japonês.

- Na Índia, a gente diz tipatiyā ghāsa – declarou Shaka sagazmente.

- Você é indiano? – perguntou Mu admirado. – Quer dizer, desculpe, não devia perguntar. É só que como você é loiro de olhos azuis... Pensei que fosse inglês.

- Sou, de certa forma – respondeu o loiro. – Meu pai é inglês e quando estava numa expedição na Índia, conheceu minha mãe. Aí eles casaram lá e...hum...nasci eu – deu uma risada divertida, seguida da de Mu.

_Popura namiki dasenai mama no love letter_

_(Carta de amor não enviada, despedida na alameda)  
Nandomo te o furikaeshita wakaregiwa_

_(Em que me virei para trás acenando várias vezes)_

O kurooba, tipatiyā ghāsa, ou simplesmente trevo, passou das mãos de Mu para as de Shaka num gesto doce. Shaka pegou o trevo e o girou entre os dedos, admirando a plantinha.

- É engraçado – disse ao fim de algum tempo. – Mas porquê um trevo e não uma margarida, ou outra flor qualquer?

- Eu...eu achei que ficaria engraçado em você – respondeu Mu envergonhado, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos lilases no dedo desajeitadamente.

- Acho que um também ficaria legal em você – disse Shaka parecendo não se importar, mas por dentro dava vivas e seu estômago parecia querer iniciar uma 3ª guerra mundial. Se abaixou, caindo de joelhos na grama e começou vasculhando com o olhar e com a mão, tentando encontrar outro trevo igual ao que o amigo lhe dera. Mas, por razão alguma, após procurar durante dois minutos, não encontrou nenhum. Pelo menos não com a mesma facilidade que Mu encontrara o seu.

_Osanai koro omoiegaiteta subete wa_

_(Tudo o que eu sonhei na infância)  
Kanaerareta ka no yooni mieta noni_

_(Parece ter sido realizado)_

- Desisto – disse o loiro rendido. – Eu não consegui achar nenhum, não percebo como você achou esse tão depressa!

- Assim – Mu se abaixou ao lado do loiro, sorrindo docemente e começou a passar a mão pela grama, tentando encontrar o trevo. Sentiu o olhar surpreendido de Shaka sobre si quando a sua mão pálida passou por cima de algo que pareceu chamar a atenção do loiro.

- Ali! – disse Shaka pousando a mão na grama distraído e eufórico, mas se apercebeu de que tinha postado sua mão por cima da de Mu. Continuou a procurar como se nada fosse, sentindo o calor que o amigo emanava da pele pálida. Sentiu Mu a seu lado se retesar e deu uma olhada rápida pelo canto do olho nele. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, uma gotinha de suor corria pela sua testa e os pontinhos avermelhados se encolhiam. Ficava tão adorável! Decidiu guardar a imagem dele na sua mente para mais tarde relembrar.

- Você foi bastante rápido encontrando ele – elogiou-o Mu, com os olhos a brilhar. – Viu? Quase não precisou da minha ajuda...

_Yasashii ame wa furu watashitachi no ue ni_

_(A chuva gentil cai por cima de nossas cabeças)_

_Surechigau hito no kazu dake_

_(Quanta mais gente passa por mim)_

_doramachikku ni na ru no_

_(Mais dramática fica a minha vida)_

- Se você não estivesse aqui, eu tenho a certeza que não teria conseguido encontrar ele... – desculpou-se Shaka humildemente.

- Não seja bobo – mas ele estava lhe insultando? Desde quando ele lhe dera liberdade para tal coisa? Shaka o olhou inconformado, mas se apercebeu de que ele estava brincando, sorrindo docemente, um sorriso singelo e pueril. - Você encontrou ele, o mérito é todo seu! Parabéns...

- Mas eu o quero oferecer a você – terminando de falar, Shaka lhe estendeu o trevo em frente ao rosto. Os olhos verdes de Mu piscaram diante o gesto e Shaka balançou a ponta do trevo, de modo a que esta tocasse no nariz arrebitado de Mu.

- Isso faz comichão – ouviu o amigo protestando, todavia sorrindo. – Obrigado.

_Nakushita yakusoku wa hoshi ni  
(Promessas perdidas se transformam em estrelas)_

_Omoide wa tokenai de soba ni aru_

_(Minhas memórias estão bem perto e não desaparecerão)_

- Não tem de quê – respondeu Shaka divertido, encantado com a visão de Mu tão embaraçado. Pegou o trevo e o pôs no cabelo do ariano, como um ganchinho. O admirou e sorriu, satisfeito com o seu trabalho. – Fica bastante bem em você.

Mu tentou olhar para cima através das pálpebras, querendo confirmar o que Shaka falara com seus próprios olhos.

- É sério? – perguntou desconfiado, com estes muito abertos.

_Ima kokoro wa kiyoku hikaru_

_(Agora meu coração emite um brilho puro)_

_Namida de mienakunaru  
(As lágrimas embaçam a minha visão)_

_Sasayakana nagareboshi o hitotsubu  
(Então colocarei na sua mão)_

_Tenohira ni ageru kara_

_(Uma estrelinha cadente)_

- Claro – o loiro falou dando um sorriso confiante. – Vá, bonequinha, não se preocupa. Se quiser eu posso comprar um vestidinho para você também...

- Bobo! – gritou o outro dando um tapa no braço de Shaka, que apenas ria vendo as maçãs do rosto do ariano se avermelhando. Olhou para o céu, finalmente parando de gargalhar, e depois para o relógio, falando preocupado: Hum-hum, são 3 e meia. Devia estar ali no meio da confusão... Você quer ir? É que tenho lá gente me esperando...

- O Kamus e o Miro, e os gémeos, né? – falou mexendo no trevo com o dedo.

- Sim... e mais alguns, como o Aiolia... esqueça, ele está com a Marin – Shaka falou pensativo com o dedo no queixo.

- A Marin é aquela ruivinha, né? Achei ela simpática... Bom, não que eu tivesse falado com ela... Mas quando estava chegando, vi ela ajudando um moço... Achei ela legal – Mu comentou ainda com a mão no cabelo, agora enrolando uma mexa de cabelo no dedo.

- Sim, é ela mesmo – comentou Shaka franzindo as sobrancelhas apressado. – Mas devíamos ir, eles devem estar me esperando... Depois a gente combinou de ir para casa dos gemas... Quer dizer, do Saga e do Kanon... os gémeos...

- Claro, claro, não faço você perder mais tempo – disse Mu dando um sorriso diferente do habitual, mais aberto e confiante. Shaka, impaciente, falou um pouco mais alto que o que pretendia:

- Não seja bobo, é claro que você também vem – declarou puxando o pulso de Mu junto com ele, à medida que andava para fora do recinto do parque. Reparou em como ele era pequeno e magro, como o seu dono. Delicado.

_Kowareta taisetsu na mono to_

_(Pergunto-me se algum dia seremos capazes)_

_Itsuka mata aeru higa kurukashira_

_(De nos reencontrarmos com essas coisas despedaçadas)_

_Nokoshita kizuato ga kieinai_

_(As cicatrizes do passado não desaparecerão)_

_Sorezore no basho made_

_(Agora devemos partir)_

_Mou ikana kucha_

_(Cada um para seu lugar)_

- Eu... eu também vou? – Mu gaguejou desfazendo o sorriso e a sua expressão passando de regozijo a espanto num piscar de olhos. Shaka continuou puxando ele, agora pisando duro no asfalto do chão da escola.

- Preciso repetir? – disse o loiro impaciente, um pouco irritado. Odiava quando estava sendo generoso e as pessoas duvidavam dele! Até parecia que não deveria ser assim, e que sempre deveria manter aquela máscara fria e superficial, indiferente a tudo à sua volta.

- Não – Mu falou se sentindo um pouco desolado. Não deu mais nenhum de seus doces sorrisos para o loiro até regressarem ao corredor onde se tinham encontrado.

* * *

Sim... Tinha sido exactamente assim. Um sorriso singelo aflorou nos seus lábios, se lembrando de ver Mu encantado com o pequeno trevo no seu cabelo, do tom avermelhado que suas bochechas adquiriam quando o loiro dizia algo embaraçoso... Ficava extremamente adorável, parecia uma criancinha feliz em receber um brinquedo novo.

E o seu sorriso... Não era perfeito, tinha os dentes de frente um pouco grandes... Fazia até lembrar um coelho... Mas para Shaka, ele era perfeito. Singelo, doce. _Como só o dele podia ser, pensou_, sorrindo de novo.

* * *

_**Notas da Autora:** Beeeeeem gente, cá estou eu de novo! Essa fic está me dando um trabalhão dos diabos! Mas, eu acho que irei tomar conta do meu bebé agora! Não quero deixar leitores à espera (leitores? ^^' ahahaha)... Como agora estou de férias, é mais fácil postar os capítulos..._

Agora, respondendo as reviews ^^:

**Danizoll:** Bem Sra Danie, eu sei que já tinha respondido sua review, eheheh, mas mesmo assim, estou respondendo aqui de novo! Como já falei pelo msn, não sei se o carácter do Miluxo ficou legal, pois ele no anime não demostra ser extrovertido (vulgo, palhaço *gota*) e realmente a gente o descreve assim nas fics pra constratar mais com a personalidade do Kamyu! XD Próximo capítulo aqui no pedaço... Espero que agrade! Bjim!

**Hiina-chan:** Não me lembro de já ter respondido sua review por mp, mas... Anyway, aqui vai! Eu salvei no word pra não perder, então.. Hum... em relação a eu escrever de um jeito único, deve ser por que sou de Portugal! XD E sim.. Eu pus como a gente fala aqui, mesmo! (adivinha só quem passa meia vida falando essas respostas azedas xb) Sério que parece da idade média? Bem, eu não achei, mas se você achou... Suponho que deve ter ficado legal, né ? Bem, talvez faça um futuro projecto assim, sim! Só que não será agora, mesmo... Tenho esta para actualizar e outras para escrever.. Me desculpa eheheh. Ah, essa parte eu também achei engraçada, mesmo! XDD Nunca se sabe no que pode dar, né? Ainda tem o casamento da Saori e do Seiya, que eu espero escrever! ;) Bjim!

**Shaky:**

- Sai pra lá e deixa eu agradecer as felicitações! Obrigado Shaky-san, valeu! Agora devíamos dar pra meu Mestre... Mas... Ih, a Moon tá ficando brava, melhor parar agora, a gente vem com mais falatório no fim!

Bem bem fofinha, eu escrevo bem comparanda com uma osga... Esquece, osgas nem sabem escrever XDD.. Olha só minha burrice aí a chegar 'chegando' XD Mas, vc não tem comprado ela, então... Hum, vai ter de pedir pra ter! Ah pois é! u.u Que você é coladinha em mim não é novidade nenhuma, oras.. XDDD Bjim, e a gente se fala lá pelo msn!

**Cardosinha:** Nova leitora! Yuupi! *deitando fogo de artifício pela boca XD* Ah, como eu disse pra Hiina-chan, quem sabe né? Ainda vai bolar o casamento do Seiya e da Saori, que eu espero mesmo escrever... É, não dá pra negar, aqueles dois se merecem, então seria uma grande atrocidade não os juntar, né? ;D Bjim! Espero que este capítulo agrade!

**Virgo no Áries:** Tiiaaa.. estou com medo de vc agora, sabe. Ó.Ò De não conseguir estar à altura disso que você me propôs... Ahahah, falo o mesmo pra vc que falei prá Shaky: eu escrevo tão bem como uma osga! (Osga de novo?! Não, vamos inovar! Eu escrevo tão bem como o Kanuxo...)

_- Poderia se calar por favor? Já me basta ter de limpar o banheiro, aturar você no msn, esconder o Pompom do Saga..._

_- Eu sabia que você andava escondendo meu Pompom-chan! _

_- Calou, Saguenha, senão eu atiro ele pela privada!_

_- NÃAAAAAOOOOOO!!!_

Tia, vc teve direito a participação especial de dois patetas em sua resposta, hein?! Não é pra qualquer um! ^^ Sua fic... *foge da tia* Bem, tem aquela que eu estou escrevendo, você sabe... Mas, ela está postada, e é da Shaky... Eu só estou acrescentando umas coisas mas... Já tive minha ideia faz tempo, e acho que, enquanto não tem a outra, esta irá servir pra vc se entreter... Pretendo colocar mais situações deles chibis, tia... Ah, e espero que, depois das modificações que fiz, o Muzin pareça mais apresentável! ^^ Bjim tia, e entra mesmo no msn na sexta, oui?! Bjim! *abraça* (de novo)

_**Bem, é tudo... Espero ver os mesmos leitores/que deixam review/variações por aqui de novo, oui?! E, não se sinta acanhad! Deixe uma review, como diz a Mukuroo, dedinhos alegres trabalham melhor! (memória fraca, dá licença?)**_

_Agora, vamos ver o que alguns dourados aprontaram pró Shion..._

_- Meu níveeeer!! =^-^=_

_- Onde está meu pato, Kanon?_

_- Opa, feliz níver pra vc Shion! Ó.Ò_

_- Kanon..._

_- Obrigada pelas felicitações, Saga, Kanon, Shakinha, e resto do pessoal, mas agora eu tenho de ir, okay? ^^' *vendo o circo pegar fogo*_

_Shaka Moon_

_(30/03/10)  
_


	3. Capítulo II: E Fale com o Gelinho

Disclaimer: Hey, pessoas! Lamento desiludir vocês, mas eu não sou Masami Kurumada... É uma pena, né? De qualquer maneira, nenhum dos chars fofos de Satin Seiya (o erro é proposital XD) me pertence.

Nota: Eeeeeee, eu sei que eu demorei, imenso, muito, pra postar! Não presto, mas me desculpem... Outras coisas em minha mente, como a goleada portuguesa (mentira, isso foi só faz dois dias), e o DD, que para o efeito não acabei (pois passei domingo fora de casa, Lih vai me mataaaar e Às outras cachorras =_=) e bem, foi isso. E não só. Minhas aulas só acabaram semana passada, é mais fácil postar nas férias. Esse cap também demorou pra sair pois ele já estava escrito mas eu tive de reescrever ele à última da hora por causa de umas informações trocadas, que eu para o efeito decidi não utilizar.

Ah, é, **_capítulo dedicado_ À KEIKO MAXWELL**. Porque ela é fofa, me atura, fez anos, é adorável, sabe escrever, e... pera acho que tem mais, mas eu gora não lembro. Respostas às reviews em baixo, já sabem!

Se você teve paciência pra chegar aqui depois desse discurso, boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 - E Fale com o Gelinho**_

_E o seu sorriso... Não era perfeito, tinha os dentes de frente um pouco grandes... Fazia até lembrar um coelho... Mas para Shaka, ele era perfeito. Singelo, doce. Como só o dele podia ser, pensou, sorrindo de novo._

Se levantou do sofá onde se tinha sentado desde a chegada de Milo e, ainda de roupão, pegou o telefone que estava pousado no auscultador, marcando o número do amigo. Ficou ouvindo o irritante barulho da chamada em espera, ansiando o grego atender o telefone...

- Barbie! – ouviu a voz animada de Milo do outro lado da linha responder. – Tudo bem? Porque ligou?

- Estaria muito melhor se você não usasse esse apelido tosco para se referir à minha pessoa – contestou o loiro fingindo mau-humor. – Sim, está tudo bem... Eu queria saber... hum... Sabe me dizer...

- Desenrola de uma vez, loiro! Já não bastou ter interrompido o clima aqui entre mim e o francesinho ainda fica hesitando! – exclamou o grego levando de seguida um tapa de Kamus, que gritou «Milô!» pelo telefone, pelo que Shaka percebera.

- Ahm... SabemedizéondeficàcasadoMu? – perguntou apressado sentindo o calor subir-lhe à face.

- Minha nossa, também não é preciso exagerar! – retrucou o amigo do outro lado da linha dramatizando. – Poderia repetir a pergunta, Shaka? É que por muita pressa que eu tenha, e o gelinho aqui também para continuar nossas... Ah, Kamyu, não faz isso se não esta noite não vamos... Pronto, sim, já percebi, amor, não precisa ficar assim... O que você estava dizendo mesmo? – perguntou distraído.

- Se me podia dizer onde fica a casa do Mu – repetiu, reunindo toda a sua coragem e fechando os olhos. Sempre fazia isso quando estava demasiado tenso.

- Ah! Ainda agora ele chega e você já vai caçar o carneirinho, né? – inquiriu Milo gargalhando, sendo de novo repreendido por Kamus do outro lado da linha, que murmurou um «Il jamais va savoir se comporter dévidement(1)». – É assim mesmo, se faça a ele! Eu quero ver acção! – se Milo estivesse ao seu lado Shaka poderia jurar que seus olhos estavam brilhando e um sorriso sacana estava espelhado em seu rosto.

- Calma lá, sim escorpiãozinho? Eu não sou como você, que pega as pessoas no primeiro encontro e arrasta elas para um motel decadente... – falou arrogante, sacudindo alguns fios loiros da cara.

- Bem, não tem regra sem excepção, Shaka – disse o amigo. – Acho que está na altura de introduzir a sua...

- MILO! – gritaram os dois rapazes atarantados.

- Ok, ok, não me matem, está? Só estava reproduzindo o que vossas mentes perversas estavam pensando... Ehehehehe – deu uma risada meio atrapalhado. Shaka tinha a certeza que Kamus estava dando um olhar tão frio para ele que o grego poderia congelar.

- Por isso, pode dizer então, se não for pedir muito, onde ele mora? – perguntou o loiro inspirando e suspirando, tentando arranjar paciência para outra resposta perversa do amigo.

- Claro – disse Milo despreocupado. – Quando eu e o Kamus o encontrámos, a gente falou um bocado e ele disse que estava em Hokkaido.

- Hokkaido é uma ilha, Milo, é enorme... – suspirou Shaka do outro lado da linha, segurando o telefone entre o ombro e a bochecha e pegando uma caneta e um papel para apontar a direcção.

- Me diga algo que eu não saiba – ouviu o outro responder fingindo estar entediado. – Bem, ele ainda está estudando né, já que é mais novo que a gente... Por isso deve estar pertinho da universidade de Hokkaido...

- Pertinho da universidade? E onde fica a universidade? – perguntou o loiro, apontando a informação num pedaço de papel.

- Não sei dizer exactamente onde, já que nunca lá estive – declarou Milo. – Mas porque não compra um guia, ou algo do género? Acho que aí deveria estar a direcção...

- Pois bem, comprarei um quando for para lá.

- E como pensa ir para lá? – indagou o escorpiano. – Sei que pode ir de trem ou de avião, mas no caso, um avião seria o melhor, não acha?

- Não, não acho – respondeu o loiro suspirando. – Teria de ter bilhetes, o que me demoraria uma eternidade a arranjar.

- Ah, esqueci isso.

- Ah, o que o amor faz com as pessoas... – dramatizou Milo fingindo um ar sonhador e bobo, como um colegial apaixonado. – Não controle seus hormônios não, pode até assustar o carneirinho...

- Milo... – falou Shaka franzindo o sobrolho e inspirando e suspirando, procurando se acalmar. Como aquele grego conseguia empatá-lo quando tinha tanta pressa? E mais, irritá-lo ainda! – Fala logo, por favor. Eu sei que você sabe.

- E eu sei que você sabe que eu sei – retrucou o escorpiano divertidíssimo. Tornou-se sério subitamente. – Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para o aconselhar com transportes, Shaka, sabe disso, fale com o geli... Quer dizer, o Kamus – ouviu-se um barulho esquisito e segundos depois a voz de Kamus fez-se ouvir pelo auscultador:

- Tudo bem, Shaka?

- Tudo, sim... Err, Kamus... Se não fosse muito incómodo, poderia me dizer como posso ir daqui para Hokkaido, mais precisamente para perto da universidade... Sapporo? – perguntou ansioso.

- Hum – fez Kamus afagando o queixo. – Pode sempre ir de avião, é superr rápido.. Mas demoraria para arranjar os bilhetes, como já ouvi você falarr. Bem, pode sempre ir de comboio, eu acho.

- E como eu faço?

- Isso non me perrgunte a mim, Shaka, por deus, eu non estou aqui assim à tanto tempo . Devia perguntar a minha prrima Saori, isso sim – respondeu o aquariano pensativo.

- Não obrigada... Ahm, sabe, não convinha perder muito tempo... Gostaria de chegar lá ainda hoje – asseverou Shaka encabulado. – Lá p'rás sete da noite.

- No mínimo chega às nove! – ouviu Milo gritar pelo auscultador, e fez uma anotação mental sobre isso.

- Claro... Claro, com licença, Kamus, Milo, bom dia aos dois – disse o loiro pousando o telefone sobre o auscultador, não dando tempo sequer aos amigos para se despedirem. Pegou o papel em que havia apontado a direcção que lhe haviam dado, olhando-o. Sapporo não podia ser assim tão longe como imaginava... Para ele, nenhum lugar era demasiado longe quando o assunto era Mu.

Apanharia um comboio para Sapporo ainda naquela tarde. Sairia de casa quando, lá para as três? E quando lá chegaria mesmo? É, às nove da noite. Óbvio que já não conseguiria ir à universidade naquele dia. Caminhou até ao quarto, dando um longo bocejo pelo caminho e indagou mentalmente: _«O que eu vou vestir hoje?»_

* * *

Depois de ter arrumado umas 3 malas com roupa e adereços para a viagem, Shaka estava finalmente à porta do apartamento, trancando-o à chave. Levava consigo o que pensava ser apenas o útil e o indispensável: algumas mudas de roupa, um mapa do Japão e outro de Hokkaido, já que a ilha era grande, alguns mantimentos e sabonetes a afins, caso não houvesse nada disso no sítio onde se hospedaria.

Agora pensando nisso... Ainda não sabia onde ficar! Estava de malas feitas, decidido a partir e sem ao menos saber onde se alojaria... Mas decidira «entrar de cabeça», não fora? Então, porque não arcar com as consequências?

Pegou as suas malas e as puxou em direcção ao elevador do antigo prédio onde morava... Havia trazido coisas a mais, de certeza, pois as malas pareciam ser feitas de chumbo. Mas Shaka não era homem de se deixar abalar por isso, e as arrastou (penosamente, deva-se dizer) para dentro do elevador.

Levantou o olhar e se deparou com Marin, uma das moradoras do prédio. Marin ainda cursava em Tokyo, mas sendo trabalhadora estudante, conseguira arranjar dinheiro suficiente para pagar a renda. «Não que fosse preciso se esforçar muito», pensou o loiro amargamente, já que bastaria vir um vento mais forte ou um simples tremorzinho de terra que o prédio ruiria na hora. Marin era uma menina baixa, magra, mas tinha um porte altivo até. Tinha os cabelos ruivos escalados na altura dos ombros e os olhos azuis, como a água do mar. Era geralmente prestável com as demais pessoas e principalmente com os idosos, que viviam lhe pedindo ajuda para encontrar as suas respectivas portas no prédio; mesmo assim, ela nunca se cansava de o fazer. Era uma rapariga gentil...

_«Gentil... Mu também era assim...»_ pensou o loiro por um momento, e logo sacudiu a cabeça, tratando de pôr fim aos seus devaneios.

- Olá Shaka – disse a ruiva a seu lado, cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mão. – Tudo bem? O que faz com essas malas todas? – inquiriu indicando as malas aos pés do loiro.

- Ahm... Eu vou partir de viagem – respondeu ele.

- Sério? Que legal, para onde você vai? – perguntou Marin, sorrindo.

- Para Hokkaido, Furano, para ser mais preciso – respondeu Shaka, sorrindo também. Era fácil sorrir à beira da garota.

- Mas, isso é tão longe... – a moça falou preocupada, ainda olhando as malas.

- É longe sim, mas... Bem, para o que eu preciso fazer, acho que atravessaria o mundo todo só para vê-lo... – o loiro se apercebeu, tarde demais, que falara em demasia.

- Vê-_lo_? Ver quem? Shaka, você está apaixonado? – Marin perguntou risonha. Shaka olhou enviesado para ela e ficou com a maior cara de pau do mundo. Sem se aperceber, as suas bochechas tornavam-se escarlate. – Ui, acho que nem precisa responder... Mas também, já estava na hora, né? Você está sozinho há tanto tempo...

- Não Marin, eu não estou apaixonado, acredite – ele falou tentando esconder o óbvio. Marin o puxou para segredar:

- E aí, quem é ele?

- Puxa Marin, valeu, vou-me silenciar para todo o sempre depois desta... Eu estou partindo de viagem e você só fica falando besteira para mim... – Shaka responde com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, numa evidente pose de birrinha.

- Mas eu não estava falando besteira! Shaka, eu juro, estava falando de verdade! Quem é ele, me diga! – ela indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas angustiada.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Marin... Eu também estava exagerando um pouco... Mas bem, é alguém do passado que eu preciso reaver.

- E se apaixona assim, do nada? Estou boiando mesmo, Shaka, quem é? – Marin tentou investir mais uma vez para que o loiro lhe dissesse de quem a tal pessoa se tratava. De repente, um sorriso de regozijo se espraiou no seu rosto e ela sorriu, entendendo tudo. – Ahh... Estou me lembrando agora, Shaka... A única pessoa que a gente conhece que mora em Hokkaido, para além do Afrodite, é claro, é o Professor Hanamoto-sensei...

- Hanamoto-sensei? – perguntou Shaka. – Me desculpa, mas agora sou eu que não estou percebendo.

- Nosso professor na décima série, se lembra? Aquele alto com o cabelo verde muito comprido, se chamava Shion. Tinha muitas raparigas na minha sala que suspiravam só de o ver passar nos corredores... – proferiu Marin lenta e sonhadoramente.

- Ah... Agora que fala nisso... Acho que sei quem é... – declarou Shaka, tentando se lembrar vagamente do professor. O vira algumas vezes, para além do período das aulas. Com ele sempre andava um rapaz mais baixo que Shaka e Shion, com os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Agora se lembrava... Era sobrinho dele!

- Marin, o professor Hanamoto-sensei tinha um sobrinho, não tinha? – indagou vagamente.

- Sim... Sim, eu acho que tinha! Era um menino esquisito... Mais baixo que a maioria dos rapazes, segundo me consta... Falei algumas vezes com ele, era tão querido! – soltou Marin, sorrindo de novo, deliciada.

- Eu sei quem é! Ele andava na minha classe... – agora a imagem do jovem rapaz de cabelos lavanda assomava à sua mente, rapidamente, impedindo-o de pensar noutra coisa. – Ele se chama Mu!

- Ah! Sim... Eu lembro dele! Era dele que eu estava falando... Mas, você ainda não me explicou o que vai fazer a Hokkaido... Vai visitar o professor? Ou... É claro... Eu devia ter adivinhado – disse Marin com uma expressão fingida de calculista, sorrindo mais uma vez.

- Ahm... Adivinhado o quê, Marin? – Shaka tinha medo da resposta da garota. Muito medo. Será que estava tão assim na cara que...

- Você, que está apaixonado pelo Mu! – ela falou, vitoriosa, erguendo o punho no ar e soltando um «Yeah!».

- Eu já disse, ruiva... Eu não estou apaixonado... Ou talvez... Ah, esqueça, você venceu. Eu estou apaixonado por ele, se é assim que se pode dizer – suspirou o loiro, rendido.

- Falando assim, você até parece uma pessoa normal, Shaka – exclamou ela divertida. – Sem ofensa, mas eu já sabia. Só não estava me lembrando de quem era.

- Como assim você já sabia? Quem contou para você? – Shaka anotou mentalmente que cortaria em pedacinhos o autor dessa revelação e que o serviria de entrada no casamento da prima de Kamus, que estava próximo.

- Ah, Shaka, relaxa, ninguém me contou nada – falou ela ainda risonha. – Todo mundo saca, nem precisa dizer!

- Está tão na cara assim? – ele falou desanimado.

- Está, Shaka, está... Ih, não fica assim. Olha só, amar é uma coisa linda, sabe... Você sempre se esforçou demasiado para ter tudo o que precisava, bens, estudos, mas nunca ligou realmente para essa coisa de amor... Acho que está na hora de você finalmente se entregar a isso, assim, sem medo – Marin falou um pouco corrida, pois estavam quase chegando no piso térreo. Como o prédio tinha 20 andares, o percurso do elevador ainda lhes rendera muito tempo de conversa. – Bem, Shaka, eu tenho que ir, o Aioria está me esperando lá fora...

- Claro... Claro... – ele falou, ainda desconsolado.

- Boa viagem... E vê se pensa no que eu disse – Marin deu um aceno para Shaka e saiu do elevador. Depois, virou-se para trás, perguntando: – Hey, precisa de ajuda com essas malas, Shaka? Não se arme em herói desta vez, eheheh.

- Eu posso carregar elas sozinho – Shaka falou levantando o queixo com um notório ar de superioridade.

- Sim, e pode se partir em dois no processo. Cruz credo, barbie, deixa eu te dar uma mãozinha – falou uma voz grave e alegre acima de si. Shaka levantou os olhos das malas e deu de caras com Aioria, o namorado de Marin, sorrindo para ele. – Não mudou mesmo nada, loiro. Continuo teimoso e orgulhoso como sempre, né?

- Você também não mudou nada, Aioria – disse Shaka, olhando para o amigo de cima a baixo. – Continua sendo o mesmo pé no saco de sempre.

Marin olhava de Aioria para Shaka preocupada. Tinha a sensação que o circo estava prestes a pegar fogo... Quando se depara com a mais rápida mudança de emoções da sua vida: Aioria puxa Shaka para um abraço, ao que o outro retribui, dando leves pancadas nas costas um do outro. A ruiva cobriu a boca com as mãos, espantada, e exclamou, numa voz um pouco esganiçada:

- Vocês os dois! São malucos?

- Ahm? – os dois desfizeram o abraço um pouco sem graça, se interrogando sobre o que a garota dissera.

- O que você quer dizer, Marinzinha? – perguntou Aioria, passando o braço por cima do ombro da namorada. – Está com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? Vocês dois que não regulam bem, só pode! Estavam tão mal humorados, tão chateados, tão...

- Chateados? Nós? Se engana, _Marinzinha_ – disse Shaka sorrindo e dando enfâse à última palavra destinada à ruiva.

- Sem apelidos,_ barbiezinha_ – retrucou ela, sorrindo também. – Bem, Aioria, a gente tem de ir... Olha a hora...

- Ih, é mesmo, já viu? Está quase nas 10... Falta pouco para encontramos com o meu irmão e o Shura e... Pelo amor da santa, Shaka, para que são essas malas? – inquiriu, apontando espantado para as malas aos pés do amigo.

- Ele vai de viagem, leãozinho – falou Marin, dando um selinho no namorado. – Para Hokkaido.

- Eu sempre que soube que você não era muito bom da cabeça, mas... Hokkaido? Fala sério, Shaka, o que vai lá fazer?

- Vou visitar uma pessoa – disse o loiro levantando o queixo, emburrado com o que poderia resultar daquela conversa.

- Que pessoa? – perguntou Aioria, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Aioria – declarou Shaka impaciente para seguir viagem, pegando algumas malas. – Ahm... Leãozinho, me ajuda com essas malas aqui? É que, nossa, isso é pesado...

- Eu ajudo, mas tem de dizer quem é – falou o leonino, sorrindo de novo e pegando duas das malas de Shaka. – Então, quem é? E, já agora, onde quer que eu ponha isto?

* * *

Coisa curta e ruim, eu sei! Mas suponho que quisessem actualizações, então, aí tá! Espero que tenham gostado, sério.

_**Respondendo os reviews, desta vez sozinha:**_

**Virgo no Aries:** Por merlim, tia, eu acho que não mereço tantos elogios, eu não sei escrever, nem nunca serei famosa, nem terei vestidos de glitter e uma coleira, HAHAHAHAHA, parei. Sério, obrigadão pelos elogios. ^^ E ainda bem que ele ficou melhor. Ainda tá suuuuper OOC, mas Kuru nunca falou de cmo eles eram na infância, então a gente fica livre de escrever o que quiser. E em relação à matrícula, eu vou ver se dou um jeito de ficar parecendo da Agatha Christie, oi. Num sei o que fazer com isso ainda, mas acho que abordarei no próximo cap.

Bjim tia, a gente se vê, eu acho! Entra no fim de semana! =*

**Ana Jagashi:** HAUHAUHAU, me perdoa, sério, como eu falei, é pro bem da história. Esse casamento vai dar muito que falar (e vai ser muito clichê... rsrsrs). Ainda bem que a história do trevo ficou fofa XD, me esforcei nela. Até ao próximo! Bjim!

**ShakyHades:** Ah, tá, vc me deixou bem triste naquele dia, mas eu perdôo, pq vc é fofa, e me atura, e talz. HAUHAUHAUHAU você já tem imaginação de sobra, ué! Nunca me passaria pela cabeça escrever algo como Intuições... Sei lá, muito profundo... Err, eu não consigo. XD É, começa a cobrar. Quanto mais vcs insistirem, mais sai, aviso já! Beijos!

**Hiina-chan:** Sim, é verdade, eu sou de Portugal (AQUELA QUE MARCOU A GOLEADA À COREIA, HAUHAUHAUHAU, parei.) Aqui falar "você" fica esquisito, porque geralmente se fala assim pra chefes e isso. Normalmente se fala "tu". =D Tentarei fazer isso um dia, quem sabe.. Seria interessante, mas talvez com Harry Potter? Eu gosto mais da ideia... rsrsrs. Obrigada! Bejos! :)

**danizoll: **Tudo, e com você? =3

HAHAHA, obrigada pelos elogios, mas eu não sei se ficou bom o suficiente, mas algo me diz que sim, talvez, porra parei. Eu odeio minhas caracterizações, machos viram bichas e mulheres viram bichOS de sete cabeças. =_= Eu não sei fazer essas coisas, mas se você gosta... Aqui tá a cont, pra satisfazer sua fome, HAUHAUHAU! Beigos!

**Keiko Maxwell:** Meu deus, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Nem sei que falar! *assim estupefaciada.. XD* Nunca pensei que soubesse realmente escrever dessa forma levinha, mas agora que vocês falam nisso, acho que já consegui... XD. ÊEE... Mas eu escrevo mal pra caramba, ok, nem tanto, mas nunca hei de ser melhor, acho.

Eu posso lhe dar meu teeevo. =D Pena ele tar todo machucado. ¬¬º *ABRAÇO*

Beigos e a gente termina nossa discussão sobre a copa lá viu? Hoje não que eu vô pra FARRA! 8D

JSN: Espero ter satisfeito sua curiosidade então, hauhauhau! Espero que goste desse cap! Beijos!

O 4º capítulo demorará pra sair, mas ele sairá! E o quinto... Hunf... Será o cabo dos trabalhos... Mas tudo está já planeado, tudo tudo! E será mais engraçado que este, que foi muito sem acção! =O=

_Shaka Moon! _

_. _


	4. INFORMAÇÕES E RESPOSTAS

ATENÇÃO! ISSO NÃO É UMA ACTUALIZAÇÃO DA FANFIC! OBRIGADA. PODE PROSSEGUIR. ^^

* * *

**YOTSUBA NO KUROOBA ESTÁ EM HIATUS POR TEMPO INDEFINIDO**

**Bem, achei melhor escrever algo a informar os novos leitores ou antigos leitores que deixaram reviews na minha história. A todos um grande muito obrigada! **

**O que se passa é que o meu computador pifou, e eu tinha uma parte bem grande escrita. Isso já aconteceu há dois anos atrás, mas com o trabalho todo da escola eu não tive tempo de consertar ele... espero conseguir isso essas férias. É com muita pena minha que deixei essa fanfic, porque até já tinha um plot delineado e tudo mais (primeira vez que fiz isso, é pra glorificar de pé igreja! \o) **

**Para além disso, como já referi, tenho tido imenso trabalho na escola de artes, assim que mal tive tempo para escrever estes dois anos. Sem contar que meio abandonei o fandom de SS por tempo indefinido no passado... Não prometo ficar desta vez, mas gostava muito que isso acontecesse. Sei lá, às vezes perco o interesse, sabem? É meu Vênus em Gêmeos falando rs...**

**Bem, vou responder algumas reviews (nossa senhora vocês são demais, como assim 26 reviews?! *tendo ataques*) aqui, e como já disse lamento não poder presentear-vos com mais capítulos por enquanto, mas isso estará para breve, espero eu rs. ^^'**

* * *

**RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS (3 anos depois rsrsrsr não joguem tomates em mim pf! *foge*):**

**Arles mk: **Pois é, eu já expliquei no profile, mas achei melhor escrever algo aqui, afinal não sei quantas pessoas irão ver meu profile mesmo rsrsrs...

Muito obrigada por sua review! ^^ Beijos pra vcs!

**S de passagem:**

rsrsrs você te razão, os personagens ficaram MUITO BÁSICOS MESMO, e agora me arrependo disso, gostava de os ter trabalhado melhor, mas acho que ainda há tempo, né? E como você disse, eu tinha 13 anos, por isso... acho que não fui tão mal assim mesmo, concordo com você XD (apesar de apontar muitos erros a essa fanfic agora). hauhuaha eu li sim, não se preocupe! Só que eu também perdi meu e-mail, então por um tempo só pude ver reviews no site.. -_-

Obrigada por sua review! ^^ Beijos!

**Yeshe Dawa:**

Bem, não sei que falar, mas ainda bem que gostou! ^_^ E que bom que o Milo fez você rir! Espero continuar, talvez quando essa escola do diabo acabar aff...

Obrigada por sua review! Beijos ^^

**Ivy Visinho 2:**

Aw, obrigada pelos seus elogios! Acho que dá pra perceber o porquê da fic estar em hiatus. Não sei se voltarei a ela tão depressa, tanto pela escola como por não ter o ficheiro comigo -_- mas espero um dia terminá-la rs...

Obrigada por sua review e beijos ^^

**JSN:**

Isso que os separou no passado eu já tenho meio uma ideia (é, 3 anos não foram suficientes rsrsrs...), mas como é óbvio ainda é surpresa XD

Obrigada por todas as suas reviews! Beijos ^^

**Seraphim Shock:**

Obrigada por todas as reviews, antes de mais nada ^3^ E de nada, pra isso que serve o ! \o Quero usar mais a Marin e o Aioria, adoro-os juntos *-* E era muito legal se tivesse mais UA's... 3 anos depois o dilema continua hahahaha O encontro vai ser muuuuuito idiota XD (como deve ser um reencontro, afinal eles não se vêm há muitos anos...). Mas espero que goste! (assim que eu actualizar, é claro)

E obrigada por gostar da personalidade arrogante do Shaka XD Sei lá, Shaka simpático não desce em mim! rs

Obrigada por suas reviews de novo ^^ Beijos!

**Kamy Jaganshi:**

Eh, nada, eles não estavam fazendo nada... ^^'

Obrigada por sua review Kamy ^^ Beijos

**Virgo no Aries:**

Tiaaa! *aperta* Ahahaha um dia eu actualizado tudoooo. Agora estou escrevendo mais Mu/Shaka *-* Mas minha visão deles mudou, então não sei se o fandom vai curtir. Acho que ficou mais realista, sabe? rsrsrs

Mas bem, obrigada por suas reviews tia! ^^ Beigos

**Keiko Maxwell:**

De nada XD E eu tenho outra fic dedicada pra vc, não sei se já leu *mimimi* T^T é de Harry Potter, super curtinha, tem no meu profile se quiser ver ^^ Awwww brigada, sério, eu ficava mil insegura por causa da minha escrita, mas é bom ver que os anos mudaram isso (acho eu!).

E não é que o Brasil não ganhou?! Ahahahah! Mas Portugal também não... foi um resultado justo, eu acho! XD

Obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos ^^

**ShakyHades Phantomhive:**

É, eu não abandonei... por 3 meses! Mas agora... nossa, 3 anos sem actualizações e ainda recebo reviews nisso... rsrs tou surpreendida! Pela positiva, é claro XD E pelos vistos chantagem não funcionou comigo não T_T que vergonha...

Obrigada pela review, Shaky ;3; beijos

**Lune Kuruta:**

Obrigada por favoritar! *-* Autora aqui agradece bastante hihihi. Eu acho o relacionamento de Milo e Camus meio estranho ainda, então é normal que não tenha abordado ele direito XD (nem thoroughly, mas farei isso noutra altura, se a oportunidade se apresentar).

Mas vai sofrer mesmo! Isso tá garantido XD E só uma actualização pra provar o que eu estou falando, não é mesmo... um dia ela chega, logooo. Talvez este verão ainda *.* E vamos ver se o Mu ficou o mesmo ou não... eu gosto de sacanear os personagens! hauhsuahsuha

Obrigada pela review! Beijos ^^

* * *

_E bem, é isso gente! Prevejo um actualização para este verão com MUITA MUITA SORTE, porque né, pc quebrado e tudo o mais... junte a isso falta de inspiração e dá merda! (jk, eu tenho inspiração, mas fico meio com o pé atrás pra escrever...). Bem, obrigada a todos pelas reviews e pelo apreço que dedicaram a esta fic. Ela não está terminada, e eu vou terminá-la um dia. (quando é que é mais difícil de precisar XD mas tenham em conta o que falei ali em cima!). Sim, este capítulo foi totalmente desnecessário, mas achei por bem responder as reviews, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. _

_Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos! Até breve \o_

_Shaka Moon_

_12/07/2013_


End file.
